There are a number of tools, devices, garden or recreational vehicles, or apparatus that are fueled by gasoline, diesel or kerosene and require periodic replenishment of the fuel to keep the tool, device, vehicle or apparatus running. For example, fuel needs to be added to the fuel tank of an electric motor generator so that the motor generator can to continue to provide electricity. These tools, devices and apparatus are usually fueled/refueled by means of a fuel container. In addition, vehicles such as automobiles and trucks typically use gasoline or diesel as a fuel for operating the vehicle. When the vehicle runs out of fuel, fuel maybe delivered by an emergency vehicle (e.g., tow truck) to the vehicle fuel tank using such a portable fuel container.
Initially such portable fuel containers were derived from the old metal “Jerry Cans” that were used by military in World War II. The fuel containers were initially constructed of metal, however, after the advent of plastics, the fuel containers or fuel cans were made from a plastic, such as polyethylene. These fuel containers also were constructed to include a fuel delivery nozzle through which fuel was dispensed and a venting nozzle. The fuel delivery nozzle also was generally designed to be removable so the container could be filled with the fuel.
The vent nozzle was provided so that air was admitted into the fuel container as fuel was being delivered or poured from the container. When fuel was not being delivered such as when the fuel container was be used to store the fuel, the air vent nozzle and fuel delivery nozzle were supposed to be closed off (e.g., to prevent liquid fuel and/or fuel vapor from escaping from the fuel container). Practically speaking, however, for a number of reasons the nozzles were not completely closed or not closed at all thereby allowing liquid fuel and/or fuel vapor (e.g., VOCs) to escape from the container (e.g., container got knocked over and the user did not cap the fuel delivery nozzle and/or the vent nozzle after use). It has been determined that because of the large number of such containers that have been sold or in use, large quantities of VOCs were escaping into the atmosphere either due to evaporation or vapor from the fuel container or the evaporation of any spillage of liquid fuel and thereby causing unacceptable environmental issues.
Thus, efforts began and continue to be undertaken to prevent or at least minimize the release of such VOCs into the atmosphere. For example, the California Air Research Bureau formulated specifications for portable fuel containers to assure that VOCs are not being emitted into the atmosphere. Also, ASTM International (or its predecessor) developed and published standards for the manufacture and design of such portable fuel containers and the nozzles for use with such containers also to ostensibly prevent the emission of VOCs into the atmosphere. These standards and specifications were developed so as to minimize, to the extent practicable, reliance on a person's actions in preventing the release of VOCs into the atmosphere.
As a result of such standards and other actions taken by states and federal government, such portable fuel containers are not usually configured with a separate vent nozzle. Rather the nozzle assembly provided with the fuel container (or being sold separately), is configured so that the user must take some action to allow fuel to be poured from the container and until such action is taken fuel cannot be poured. Also when the user takes such action, the air pathway that admits air into the container is opened, however, until such action is taken the pathway remains closed.
As is known to those skilled in the art, the fuel container must have an air vent to allow air to enter the container while the fuel is being poured to replace the volume of fluid as it exits the container. This prevents a vacuum or vacuum lock-up condition being created inside the container during pouring or dispensing of the fuel, which would prevent the fuel from exiting, or from easily exiting, the container.
Such fuel storage containers also are now typically color coded to indicate the kind of fuel being stored in the container (e.g., red for gasoline, blue for kerosene and yellow for diesel). In this way, a user should not accidentally pour the wrong kind of fuel (e.g., gasoline into diesel) into the fuel tank of the device, apparatus or vehicle. For example, gasoline has a lower ignition point than diesel, so if these fuels get intermixed they can lead to adverse even dangerous problems with the operation of the engine.
One conventional fuel container and/or nozzle assembly presently being sold is/are configured so that the nozzle assembly is secured to a fill/delivery nozzle of the fuel container. In contrast to prior fuel containers, this container does not have a dedicated vent nozzle. Rather the nozzle assembly, which is operably coupled to the container and container interior, is configured to be self-venting so that the nozzle assembly delivers the fuel and also allows air to flow into the container while fuel is being poured. When fuel is not being poured such as when the fuel is being stored, the nozzle assembly also is configured so the liquid or vapor fuel should not escape from the container.
As indicated herein, such a self-venting nozzle assembly requires some positive action by the user to allow the fuel to be poured and the air to be admitted into the container otherwise the nozzle assembly seals off the container. Such a self-venting nozzle assembly is typically configured so it typically includes a handle and a laterally moving switch that is disposed in the handle and where the switch moves between a STORE position (i.e., closed position) and a POUR position (i.e., open position). When this lateral switch is in the POUR position, the user also is typically required to push down on the handle. When both the switch is in this POUR position and the handle is in the down position, the nozzle assembly is then arranged so fuel can be poured and so air can be admitted into the container. This process continues as long as the switch remains in the POUR position and the handle remains in the down position. If the downward force is removed or is reduced below a set value, the nozzle assembly is configured to automatically cut off the flow of gas and air.
With such a fuel container, the user also must manipulate the fuel container (e.g., using handholds or handles provided with the container) so the open end of the nozzle of the nozzle assembly is appropriately positioned with respect to a fill nozzle for the fuel tank of the device, apparatus or vehicle to which fuel is to be delivered. While such manipulating can occur after or before the user performs the above described process to open the fuel and vent air flow paths, it commonly occurs before the fuel container is being manipulated. In other words, the nozzle assembly for such fuel containers is designed, configured and arranged so the assembly effectively seals the fuel container unless fuel is to be and being dispensed/poured.
There is another self-venting nozzle assembly that has been sold, usually with small fuel containers. This self-venting assembly is configured so that the nozzle includes a feature or artifact that is proximal the open end of the nozzle, which feature is designed to mechanically engage a portion of the fill nozzle of the fuel tank to which fuel is to be delivered. After so engaging the fill nozzle, the user applies a force along the long axis of the nozzle (e.g., pushes down on the fuel container) which causes the nozzle to move in a direction along the long axis and thereby allow fuel and air to flow. When this force is removed or falls below a preset value, the nozzle is supposed to returns to its STORE position and the flow of fuel and air is cut off. Needless to say, this particular design of the nozzle assembly only works when the nozzle feature can mechanically engage a fill nozzle or tube of the fuel tank.
The nozzle for such nozzle assemblies, however, is typically short so that it generally does not, or does not appreciably, extend beyond the fuel container when it is sitting on the floor or a flat surface. This is likely done to reduce the potential for someone colliding with the nozzle and knocking the fuel container over. Thus, in particular situations, positioning of the nozzle proximal the fuel tank fill nozzle for safe delivery of the fuel can be very difficult to impossible, particularly when using large (e.g., 5 gallon fuel containers). Consequently, in certain situatkions or applications the user must use another device (e.g., funnel) or a nozzle extender (if available) to deliver the fuel.
The use of such another device, however, can increase the potential for spilling the liquid fuel. For example, as both hands of the user are being used or occupied with manipulating/holding the fuel container and simultaneously continuously depressing the handle during pouring, the user cannot hold the “another device” while pouring the fuel. As the “another device” also can occlude the user's view of the fill nozzle, there also is the potential for fuel spillage in certain situations resulting from overfilling the fuel tank. For example, one might pour more fuel into the “another device” than the fuel tank can hold.
In addition, when a motor vehicle includes a tamperproof or anti-tamper fill nozzle, the manufacturer typically includes a device (e.g., specially designed funnel) so it can be used to open the fill nozzle for fuel delivery. This is because, the user as well as the delivery nozzle of nozzle assembly may not be able to generate sufficient force (e.g., longitudinal and radial force) to open the anti-tamper mechanism so fuel can be delivered. Again, this creates the potential for fuel spillage, particularly when using large fuel containers.
Thus, it is desirable to provide new and improved devices (e.g., nozzle assembly and/or portable fuel container) and methods related thereto. It would be particularly desirable to provide such a device and method that would provide a user activated mechanism (a redundant mechanism) to control the flow of fuel and vent air. Further, it would be desirable to provide such a mechanism in combination with a pivoting or rotating nozzle, thus providing two independent mechanisms controlling flow of liquid/fuel and vent air. It also would be desirable to provide such a device that allows the delivery nozzle to have a more appropriate length for the delivery of fuel without the need for other devices to deliver the fuel and thus minimize spillage as compared to prior art devices. Such fuel delivery devices preferably would be simple in construction and would not require highly skilled users to utilize the device.